


Sexuality

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexuality

It was friday afternoon when Jared’s question hit him like a bucket of ice water.

 

“Richard? Are you gay?”

 

He had to cough to stop his juice to suffocate him. “Why the hell are you asking?”.

 

Jared blushed and looked down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…”, Jared began but Richard stopped him. “It’s okay, I was just surprised. But you didn’t answer my question.”. He tried to calm the other man down. Jared blushed again.

 

“Well, you’re never talking about girls or about dating or take a girl with you when we’re going out.”.

 

Richard nodded and took his newspaper. “Calm down, Jared. I’m not gay.”

 

Jared let out a relieved sigh. He had to grin.

 

“I’m bisexual.”


End file.
